Daisy's Love show
by IslaTheIceFairy
Summary: Daisy and Moonflower have decided to make a show where they interview a couple to see is their relationship good or bad. I got the idea from The Yellowfang and Nightcloud show and Warriors Couple's Counseling. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! My first fanfic so please be nice! I got the idea from The Yellowfang and Nightcloud show and from Warriors Couple's Counseling.**

Episode 1

-Hello everycat and welcome to Daisy's Love show! I am your host, Daisy, and please welcome my co-host... Moonflower!- the cream-furred she-cat said. Moonflower, a tabby she-cat was sitting next to her and was talking to the phone.

-No, Bluestar, you _will_ go with me to Snowfur's for dinner! Yes, I know you hate Thistleclaw, I'm not his biggest fan either, but you will go anyway! Because I can!- Moonflower was yelling into the phone.

Daisy said: - Er, Moonflower...-

-What?- Moonflower snapped.

-The show just started. –

-Oh... Well, hello everycat, then!- Moonflower said, embarassed.

-Anyway, here we will disscus other cats' relationships and- Daisy was cut of by a yowl.

-We got it! Now will you go on with your show and interview some cat?- a godlen she-cat said.

-Well... we don't have anyone to be on today's show, actually...- Daisy meowed.

-We tried to get some cats on the show today, but they didn't have time.- Moonflower added. The golden she-cat stared at them.

-So what are you going to do on today's show, then?- she asked, frustrated -I paid you for this and nothing is goining to happen!-

- Were creating a poll!- Daisy meowed cheerfully.

-We'll let you guys decide who our assistant should be! You've got to go on Isla's profile and there will be a poll. After someone has more than 5 votes, he/she'll be our assitant should be!- Moonflower said.

-The contestants are:

Ivypool!

Clovertail!

Heathertail!

Tawnypelt!- a voice of a she-cat known as Nightflower said from the above.

-So pretty much random cats from random Clans.- the golden she-cat murmured. Then her eyes sparkeled.

-Make me your contestant! Add me in your poll! Please please please please!- she beged like a tiny kit.

-What is your name, anyway?- Daisy sighed.

- My name's Honey!- she said happily.

-Fine, we'll-

-Great!- Honey cut her of and started jumping up and down.

-Well, I guess that's it for today! See you later everybody! Bye!

**I hope you like it. So, yeah, go to my profile, vote for who you want to be the assistant (including Honey) and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

-Hello everycat welcome to Daisy's Love show!- Daisy meowed happily. –Today we will interview one of ThunderClan's most loved couple!

-She-cats and toms, please welcome Sorreltail and Brackenfur to the show!- she said. A voice interrupted her-again.

-Where's Moonflower?- a black tom said.

-And who are you?- Daisy asked suspicious.

-Blackwhisker or FireClan.- said the black tom.

-I've never heard of you. Anyway, Moonflower couldn't come today. She is... um... on a trial.- Daisy gulped.

-Wait a second!- a black-and-white she-cat jumped on the stage. It was Nightflower, the director. –So Moonflower's on trial and you're telling me that _now_?-she hissed.

-Well, I didn't know. I called Moonflower five minuetes before the show and she said she was a witness in a crime!- Daisy meowed. Nightflower looked shocked.

-Witness? Crime? I tought she was going to Snowfur's for a dinner!- she said.

-Well, yeah, she was. Apperently Bluestar and Thistleclaw got into a fight and Thistleclaw sued Bluestar.- Daisy explained. Nightflower shook her head.

- In that case, I'll do today's show with you.-she said.

-Um, can we come on the stage now?- Brackenfur asked. Nightflower turned, surprised.

-Oh, yes. So, cats say you two never had any relationship problems. Is that true?- Daisy asked.

-Well, unlike most couples, we didn't bother we the little details- Sorreltail explained.

-Sorreltail naver complained about staying in the nursery, like most she-cats. They're so irresponisble, right Sorrely?- Brackenfur turned to Sorreltail.

- You're right, Bracky. All they do is moan how they want to go back to their warrior duties. And then they wonder why are their kits so much trouble!- Sorreltail said.

-Totally! See, we agree on everything! We're the perfect couple!- Brackenfur said lovingly.

-I love you, Bracky-pie!-

-I love you too, Sorri-lori!-

-I love you more!-

-No, I love you more!-

- Well, that wasn't much of an interview- Nightflower commented.

-I tought it was adorable!- Daisy meowed dreamily.

-Anyway, see you tommorow for the next episode! Good night and-

-Wait!- Moonflower rushed in. –I just... came back... from... the trial...-she panted.

-Um, Moonflower? The show's over- Daisy said.

-What' You started the show... without me?- Moonflower said, looking horrofied.

-Run on three- Nightflower whispered to Daisy

-1... 2...3!- Nightflower yowled. She and Daisy got out of the studio faster that rabbits.

-Get back here! You couldn't have started the show without me! Get back here!- Moonflower yowled furiously.

**So, how did you like it? I think this one isn't really that funny. Sorry!**

**Anyway, please review and bye!**

**-Isla**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**So, my poll isn't working for some reason, so please tell me who do you pick in a review. So far only one person voted.**

Episode 3

-Hello everycat and welcome to Daisy's Love show!- Daisy meowed. –Today we will be interviewing Firestar and Sandstorm! Er, Moonflower the show started!- she added to the tabby she-cat.

-Well, start it without me. You appear to be good at it- Monflower growled.

Daisy rolled her eyes. –Will you stop it? We had to get the show going!-

-Not without me!- Moonflower hissed.

-Can you just forget it? You're here now, and you'll do the show with me now.- Daisy said.

-Fine.- Moonflower sighed. –Please welcome Firestar and Sandstorm to the show!-

Firestar and Sandstorm jumped onto the stage. Daisy looked at her papers.

-So, it says here that Firestar was in love with Spottedleaf before- Daisy began and was cut of by Sandstorm: -Was? Please. He still loves her, he just doesen't want to tell me that!- Sandstrom hissed.

-Sandy, I'd never choose Spottedleaf over you!- Firestar defended himself.

-Oh, really?- Moonflower said meanly. Firestar looked at her strangly.

-What do you mean?- he asked.

-She means that we can prove diffrently- Daisy responded. –Bring the truck!- she yelled.

A giant truck full of letters bursted in the studio.

-These are the love letters Firestar wrote to Spottedleaf ever since she died- Moonflower explained.

-WHAT?!- Sandstorm screeched. She turned to Firestar. –You wrote all of these?- she hissed.

-Um...Maybe?- Firestar said. Daisy opened one of the letters. She read it outloud:

-''Your fur is like flowers in newleaf;

your eyes are like the sun in greenleaf;

your voice is like a warm pelt in a cold night;

you are my heart.'' Gee, Firestar, she died like, years ago, get over it.- Daisy meowed after she read the letter. Moonflower nodded.

-Yeah, she was a medicine cat you barley knew!-she added.

-See? They agree with me!- Sandstorm hissed.

-Oh, come on! It was just a letter or two!- Firestar yoweled He added: -How did you even get those letters, anyway?-

-It was easy. Mousefur knew you were secretly sending her love letters. All we had to do is call Tigerstar, tell him he needs to rob Spottedleaf's house and get those letters so we can make your life horrible. He accepted immidiatly. Didn't even wanna get paid for the job.- Moonflower explained.

-That &= ˘$%#!- Firestar cursed. Then he stopped breathing. –Wait, is this show live?- he asked, shuddering.

-Yep.- Moonflower said.

-So every cat in every Clan knows this?- he asked.

-Yep.- Daisy said.

-Oh dear StarClan...- he murmured.

-_You_ should worry what I'll do to you, not what they'll say!- Sandstorm yowled. Then she attacked Firestar and riped him to pieces.

-Well, that was a good episode. Give me high-five!- Daisy meowed happily.

-Agree. How about we go to Mousefur's Pizza Place? We can also ask her for more juicy details about other cats' relationship.- Moonflower said.

**I hope you like this one! Don't forget to review who do you want to be the assistant!**

**-Isla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I didn't update in, like, a week. I've been so busy so I just updated Isla's thoughts on Starkit's Prophecy. Here's the episode!**

Episode 4

-Hellow everyone! Welcome to Daisy's Love Show! Today's episode will sure be an iteresting one.- Daisy meowed. Moonflower nodded.

-Yep, today we have Willowpelt and Whitestorm on the show!- she said

Willowpelt and Whitestorm jumped on the stage.

-So Willowpelt, here it states you divorced two times before you became mates with Whitestorm- Daisy said. Willowpelt nodded.

-Yes. With Tawnyspots and Patchpelt.-she said.

-Why did you break up with them?- Moonflower asked.

-They broke up with me. They said I was a bad mother and stuff like that.- she explained.

-Were you a bad mother? It seemes to me that you treated your third litter way better than your first two.- Daisy said. Willowpelt looked at her wide eyed.

-No! I've treated all of my kits with equal love and care.- she said, devasted.

-Oh, I'm not so sure about that. Please welcome Tawnyspots and Patchpelt on the show!- Moonflower said.

-So, is what she said true?- Daisy asked them.

-As if! She was always complaining about Graystripe and Darkstripe! She was always saying 'Why did I have to have kits!'- Patchpelt hissed.

-AND SHE'S THE ONE WHO DUPMED US! She said she only had kits with us because she wanted to stay in the nursery! And she was a horrible mate! Everything had to be the way she wanted it!- Tawnyspots yowled.

-That's not true! Willow-love would never do that!- Whitestorm protested.

-Yes! You're just jelous that I'm mates with Whitestorm now!- she hissed- -Baby, let's get out of here.-

-SEE!? See how self-centered she is? She thinks we still wanna be with her! There's absolutly no way I'd ever want to se that disqusting %&$#÷¤ she-cat ever again!- Patchpelt yelled.

-You did not just call Willowy-honey like that!- Whitestorm yowled. He got into a fight with Patchpelt and Tawnyspots.

- Anyway, while those three fight, how did you know about all those- I mean, who told you those lies?- Willowpelt asked, embaressed.

-Lies? We have proof.- Moonflower answered. She took out a paper out of her pink bag with golden word 'glitter' on it.

-This is a letter you sent to your friend Tallpoppy in ShadowClan.- Moonflower explained.

-''Dear Tallpoppy,

the weather on ThunderClan's territory is horrible these days. Good thing I'm in the nursery. Tawnyspots may be old, but at least I don't have to go out on the cold and break my claws. Imagine what the horror would that be! Darkkit is such a mess. I should've chosen someone else for a mate instead. Tawnyspots is always comlaining that, while he is dying, I'm sleeping in a warm nursery. I'll break up with him as soon as the weather is better. If he survives untill then.

Love, Willowpelt.''- she read it outloud. All three toms stared at Willowpelt in horror.

-You wrote this?- Whitestorm asked. –You're horrible! We're breaking up!- he hissed.

-No! Now see what you've done! I want a lawyer! Wait, Whitey-baby! You're the most gourgeous tom there is! I love you more than myself! Which explains something! Baby!- Willowpelt yowled and started running after Whitestorm.

-Wait! You haven't heard what she said about Patchpelt yet!- Daisy yelled after them.- They won't come back.- she said sadly. –Oh well.- she turned to Tawnyspots and Patchpelt. –Thanks. You've been acting very well. Those two didn't even notice that you don't give a mousetail that she broke up with you.- she said.

-Well, we have been going to Goldenflower's Dance Class. She's a great teacher. And well, I don't really care that Willowpelt broke up with me, and later Patchpelt. We were both elders, and she was just a pretty thing that wanted to be my mate. So, it wasn't supposed to be any kind of long relationship. But I had to act like I care so she wouldn't steal everything I own.- he explained.

-Well, I guess that's it for today show! Good night!- Daisy meowed.

**Did you like it? P.S. Please vote for the assistant! And the next couple is an (in)famous one: a much loved tom and a much hated she-cat. **


End file.
